Mobile devices, such as Internet-connected cell phones and tablets, are increasingly popular. Such devices allow users to obtain information about businesses, events and facilities available to the user. In particular, the user can enter detailed customized searches queries into search engines, and receive in-depth information in response. In particular, the user can learn about restaurants, gas stations, hotels and other business, which can be useful both when traveling and when in one's own city.
However, to obtain such information, the user must enter detailed search parameters. Such parameters are required by search engines to provide search results that are useful. Thus, to provide useful search information, input search parameters must include sufficient detail. For example, search parameters may require an interest (e.g., food or lodging), a location (e.g., a city or neighborhood), a price range (e.g., economy or luxury) and other parameters. Even when specified to this degree, the output of the search may not be initially satisfactory, and the user may resort to an iterative session of searching.
Entry of any parameters in a mobile environment may be difficult for a user, particularly if the user is driving a car or is using a mobile device with a difficult user interface, or both. Accordingly, while a device having extensive capabilities may be available to the user, it may be difficult for the user to operate that device at precisely the time that it is most needed.